zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Black rhino ranger
Hi there. I'm a helper on Wikia gaming stuff. If you need any help with wiki (wiki formatting, template coding, using extensions etc) just let me know. I can also help with stuff that requires admin access, if you cannot get a hold of the admin here. -PanSola 16:12, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Hi. This is logged out Cuddly Panda. For making a new animal article, first type in , save the page, then open it up again and fill out the information. Thank you. I'm sorry. I meant type in , save the page and then fill out the info. --Cucddly Panda 07:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Hello? Can you please listen to me. When making a new animal article, make sure you start off by: Typing in to the page. Save the page. Edit it again, and fill out the information. Expand it! So, in future, remember to do that. It's just you're making so many (very much needed) animal articles, but then I have to go through and wikify them all. So, please do the above in future. Yeah. --Cucddly Panda 11:34, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Whoopsie, I thought there was somthing wrong with it. User:Black rhino ranger 18:28, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Hello KL. wikipedia sockpuppets Please stop creating sockpuppets on wikipedia. It is really annoying. KL. Killer Penguin 12:14, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Can't help it, Can't stop, WAY TOO MUCH FUN, HA HA HA HA HA HA, But not here, I would never Create a Puppet here and stop calling me KL, It's giving me a headache, I choose Black Rhino Ranger. User:Black rhino ranger 15:46, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, I know, but your sockpuppets are not fun for those of us who want to be constructive to wikipedia. Take List of Animals in Prehistoric Park for an example. Total nonsense. Being constructive leaves you with a warm fuzzy feeling inside. being constructive is fun. And so many of your socks speak in such an idiotic manner. I am starting to think it is an act. you can be better then this. Leave us alone, make constructive edits and quit the socks, or go to uncyclopedia, where users are encouraged to write nonsense. Here you aren't an idiot, why cant you be good at wikipedia? Killer Penguin 15:49, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Fat chance, Plus they are not sockpuppets, they are; * Dummies (Models of people, not someone stupid) * Handpuppets * Glove puppets * Clones * Just accounts Plus I tried to be good on Wikipedia but now, I AM EVIL, HA HA HA HA HA. I am also a douchebag User:Black rhino ranger 07:37, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Clearly you don't understand what sock puppetry is. How come you're so good here when youw ere so bad on wikipedia? Afraid you'll get banned here too? Kingcobrasaurus 22:41, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Being "evil" is not an excuse. If you are "evil" on wikipedia, why are you not "evil" here? Killer Penguin 14:46, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I am 14, not 10, Plus I reduced my EXP list into 20 animals, I say it is a tasmanian tiger because it is more encyclopediac, My mum and dad say I am a genius, I don't do Sock puppets. They are Glove puppets or Clones. :This discussion ends now. This is the Zoopedia, not Wikipedia, and so long as BRR is good here, it's fine. End of story. Cucddly Panda 12:43, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Right. HERE is where it ends. KL, sorry, BRR, creates innumerable sockpuppets for the sole purpose of disrupting wikipedia. I, on the other hand, am a constructive editor on wikipedia. My comments here are justified. Killer Penguin 10:51, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I am actually T.Neo Lists of EXP animals You're excuse for removing the list of CC animals was What about the other EXPs?". All in good time. Feel free to add those yourself, but you hve to start somewhere. Cucddly Panda 12:43, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Why not make a list of animals that were from all the packs in one page. I'm Starting one now Okay, there are at least 2,000 user-made animals...It would take FOREVER to list 'em all! Kingcobrasaurus 03:16, 12 May 2008 (UTC) User made animals A debate on it will be setup here: Forum:User made downloads?. Should we ban taniwha? I feel that the content he is posting on his user page is innapropriatate He says his diet is men and boys, and that he is homosexual. It is of my opinion that there is nothing wrong about someone being homosexual, but I think that others users may have more conservative veiws. He should not be banned because he is homosexual. But I suggest an admin looks into some of the comments on his userpage. T.Neo 07:15, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Why is this being discussed on BRR's talk page? He is not an admin. Please say so on my talk page or in the Forum:Index. Cucddly Panda 14:09, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Actually, I was premmited to be an admin, I had the semi protect the MMM animal list incase of anyone that redirects the articles to CC, JP or MMM article. User:Black rhino ranger 17:16, 27 May 2008 (UTC) What's this with funnies? Why do you keep putting jokey captions on images, and then claiming only I can remove it? It'd be better if you'd stop. You're an admin now. You can't goof around, or you could get demoted. And if someone adds the usermade ZT2 Allosaur picture to the main Allosaurus page one more time I am going to BLOCK whoever added it for a year and delete the picture. Although that wasn't directed straight at you, BRR. --Cucddly Panda 11:41, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Oh that, I got carried away, This is where I got the funny :Yeah, the TrandFormers wiki should avoid that. Anyway, you added that usermade Spino picture to the main Spino page WITH a silly caption so I have blocked you for three days. Three days only! Don't do it again please or I may be forced to make it longer next time. Cucddly Panda 10:31, 17 June 2008 (UTC) You forgot one thing, What happens when you block an admin. Black rhino ranger 12:48, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Category:User Made animals For god's sake, this is is a stupid category. The articles are NOT ABOUT USER MADE ANIMALS. Official animals from other games have NOTHING TO DO with USER MADE ANIMALS from different ones. The whole point of categories is so you can group articles into RELATED content. A Zoo Tycoon Allosaur is NOT A USERMADE ANIMAL. The only thing that makes it A TINY BIT related is a short note on AN EXPANSION WITH NOTHING TO DO WITH IT. I say the category be deleted, the lists of usermade animals can be made into "Category:Lists of user made animals" instead. Cucddly Panda 08:33, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Nope. Black rhino ranger 15:39, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Stop it! All you seem to do is add stupid captions, which are hardly funny anyway, and make unencyclopedic bullet point lists that sprawl all over the place. THIS IS VANDALISM. The Wikia liscence agreement states that your work can be edited by all and is free to be changed by anyone. You vandalise the Wiki, and am an admin yourself. I have warned you multiple times to stop, but you continue. I banned you for three days, you don't care. I cannot beleive JVM was foolish enough to make you admin. Please stop. Or I might ban you.Cucddly Panda 02:58, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Yep and it's all thanks to this video What does that video have anything to do with you and your vandalisms? Xtremepieman 13:56, 22 June 2008 (UTC) I want to be dumb again that video will teach me how to be stupid agaiin. Black rhino ranger 16:31, 22 June 2008 (UTC) You are going to be banned I have sent an email to Jtg4 or whatever his name is to remove your adminship and when he does I will ban you. At first I thought you'd changed and could become a good member, but I was wrong. I banned people for harassing you. I made you Member of the Month. Now you are going to be deleted from this site. Jtg4 was foolish to make you admin. I'll tell you what, your talents can be used on Uncyclopedia, a site where they support you to do bad editing. Go there, and don't bother any Zoo Tyccon sites again. Cucddly Panda 08:16, 26 June 2008 (UTC) What the hell am I doing, I should stop Vandalising this wiki, I am an admin now, I should respect this wiki, I should get rid of the funnies. Black rhino ranger 19:01, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Why did you revert the edits I made to those articles you started? One of the first rules of Wikia is that your contributions are available to all to edit. Cucddly Panda 10:22, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Stop moving pages You keep moving pages from Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals to just Extinct Animals. STOP IT. It is an OFFICIAL GAME so we put on the OFFICIAL TITLE. If Jtg4 hadn't made the fatal mistake of adminising you you would be banned by now. So, if you do something and I change it back, LEAVE IT. Cucddly Panda 01:24, 13 July 2008 (UTC) No way, the name is too long. Black rhino ranger 08:07, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Admin rights removed Black rhino ranger, there seems to be a consensus that your admin actions (and many of your edits) have not been welcome. I have removed your admin and bureaucrat rights in response to your behavior. If you continue to make unwanted edits after being warned, you can be blocked from this site. Wikis allow anyone to edit, but that is not a license to do whatever you want -- I strongly suggest that you listen when other users complain, and make changes in your behavior. The only way to change a poor reputation is to stop acting poorly. Begin making helpful edits instead, and someday you may earn respect from others instead of frustration. Good luck — Catherine (talk) 00:22, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Going "a little wild with the admin thing" is exactly why the community no longer trusts you. As I said before, your own actions brought this upon you, there's nothing unfair about it. Again, I strongly suggest that you make only good, helpful edits, and polite comments on this wiki, or leave this community alone. — Catherine (talk) 15:50, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Well I deleted some Bad articles and blocked many vandalisers, I was so excited to be a sysop at first, it's just because that was the first time I've been admin. If you want to try telling the others that, try telling the same thing to them Liar. You're an admin on your website and own wiki. You were the most useless admin here. You constantly vandalized and recreated articles, and even unblocked a bunch of banned people, causing the this site to get vandalized by them. Why don't you just go away and leave us alone, and while your at it, go learn to act your age. We don't want you here. Xtremepieman 13:55, 11 August 2008 (UTC) It was just I hate it when they were banned for a year and I do not allow Idefinite blockings on this wiki and I am not lying this time, you never belive me. They were not blocked forever. <_< Snowleo 22:01, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Indefinite blocks are impossible, and this site hasn't even been around a full year. I still need to be admin again, I cannot remain none forever, one of the aticles features a user made only animal that should be deleted. Black rhino ranger 22:23, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Blocked I said that if you continued to make unwanted edits after being warned, you would be blocked. I suggested that you make only good, helpful edits, or polite comments. Your most recent edits were neither helpful nor polite. You have now been blocked, and will not be unblocked. This is very simple cause and effect. Please learn from it, and go elsewhere on the net to play. — Catherine (talk) 02:46, 9 August 2008 (UTC) YES! Hes finally gone! Hopefully we won't ever hear from that annoying 8 year old n00b ever again. Xtremepieman 13:29, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Dark Side of Me-OH NO! He only got banned for a year! Somebody! Light Side of Me-R.I.P. Admin BRR.... --Vampyrum Spectrum08 19:22, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, so I rape you now? I bet your ass is vestigial, since you shit throw your mouth and fingers. I have better things to do than to even listen to your lies, motherfucking bitch. WTF why the heck did you add the F****** caption about the LL boxart . about LL not being s experinenced as other designing teams with photoshop. that was my first effin boxart you moron. and it was done with freakin paint. and i dont think you peice of s*** DD2 boxart is gonna win any awardds you idiot. if you had a f****** mind you would stop F******* the articles up and be responsible. i swear you are the biggest moron in the hystory of planet earth >=( --Brachiosaur 14:52, 12 August 2008 (UTC) IT'S NOT A PINK TAPIR It is a moeritherium and it is not included in Made up Madness in the list od designers. You are vandalising. Black rhino ranger 07:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Okay it ends here Discuss this on my my forums NEVA! (I can't...) Snowleo 22:01, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hacker Someone hacked Jet Animals Forum.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 15:18, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Hopefully, Kenny can fix it again, oh yeah, when it come to making admins, I'll make them admins, who let them all admins. Black rhino ranger 16:58, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Mr. Serious I'm pretty sure you are Mr. Serious, BRR. You used that name on Walking with Wikis once... Sorry, about that, I was logged on to Transformers as mr serious there, I was editting here and then I ddn't realise I was mr serious here. I'll cut it off. From now on, I'll stick to this account. Black rhino ranger 06:28, 9 September 2008 (UTC) HACKERS HACKERS!!!!!!!!! HACKERS HAVE CAME TO YOUR SITE, BRR!!!!! Please help!!!!!!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 19:28, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Not again. Black rhino ranger 20:43, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Guess who's banned on your forums? ME!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 14:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) You are not banned now Okay, the site is fixed. Images are the only NOT fixed.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 15:06, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I'm banned to, please help ,Murdock129 BRR, I'm Validating at your forums, Steph is ruining the place. PLEASE HELP!!!!!! THE FORUM IS IN YOUR HANDS!!!!!!!!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 23:55, 14 September 2008 (UTC) When I unbanned myself, a message said "You don't have premission to view this board". We are so doomed. Black rhino ranger 07:19, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Same for me.--Chris Mclean Yeah, I got there in the middle of the hacking. My account was deleted, but I got a quick look at the Admin CP and saw that Steph had been making to board unviewable for admins, and someone else was working with him, but I didn't see his name before my account was deleted.Snowleo 10:44, 16 September 2008 (UTC) The site is un hacked Doubley banned I've been IP banned for one single year for accidenatally. All I did was asking a few questions to Jtg4. Please unblock me I've never been blocked like this for years, Please unblock me or reduce my ban. GOD D**NIT! I STILL CAN'T EDIT A PAGE!!! Anyways, do you promise to be good?--Chris Mclean Yes please, I promise never ever to harass anyone again, just contact either Cuddly panda or Jgt4 here Black rhino ranger 08:06, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Wow BRR, you really are an idiot. ONCE YOURE BANNED YOUR'E BANNED! STOP PESTERING TO GET BACK IN. ITS YOUR D*** FAULT YOU HARASSED PEOPLE AND ITS TOO LATE TO FIX THAT! JUST LEAVE! THERES NO POINT OF STICKING AROUND HERE IF NOONE WANTS YOU AND YOU CAN'T EDIT! Infact can an admin just close this talk page? I'm sick of BRR complaining to get back in. Xtremepieman 18:44, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Lies Lies Lies, I am no idiot, I'm a guy full of ideas for Usermade XPs, I cannot leave, A Zoo tycoonist never quits. I can not remain blocked [[User: Black rhino ranger|Black rhino ranger]] 06:21, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Truth, truth, truth Komodo Lover. YOu can be blocked/banned, if the experiences on ZTV and nearly other ZT sites, here, and at Wikipedia shows.And it was your "XP ideas" that got you banned at ZTV. It's your "Never quitting" that has helped you to get banned nearly everywhere.Snowleo 10:16, 9 October 2008 (UTC) WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT NAME, THAT IS OLD SCHOOL. Oh, so you decided to switch sides with the ZT community? I can not remain blocked [[User: Black rhino ranger|Black rhino ranger]] 12:46, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Why do you even stick around here, Snakezilla? You can't do anything.--Xtremepieman 19:24, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Oh but I do one thing, Edit this page only. When I was Admin here, I fully protected this page, Cuddly Panda now puts it to Semi Protected. I can not remain blocked [[User: Black rhino ranger|Black rhino ranger]] 06:41, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Do I need to re-type my speech all over again? <_< --Connor Temple You don't have to, I've been making a lot of pages lately and I should have made VS admin here like he was at Walking with Wikis. I was a bit wild with the admin thing at first, I should have been admin at WWW at first instead so I know what is like being an admin. User: Black rhino ranger|Black rhino ranger 21:04, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Look KL... No one wants yer packs, no one wants you around. The universe hates you. Do the world a favour... Shut off yer PC, and smash it to tiny pieces, and crawl back under that rock in hell where you belong... Once a site bans you, theres nothing you can do to unban yerself. So suck it up and get lost. ENOUGH WITH THAT WORD, ONE MORE WORD OF KL AND I'LL ASK AN ADMIN TO FULLY PROTECT THIS PAGE. Black rhino ranger 09:10, 11 October 2008 (UTC) P.S: Many people on youtube and on my forums like my XPs, I would never give up, My family likes me, Zooasaurus doesn't mind me anymore, Vampyrum Spectrum08 (Chris Mclean or Conner Temple) helps me a lot on my Forums. My packs are starting to get textured now. Zooa is just there to hack your sites, KOMODO LOVER. aka SNAKEZILLA aka PUNCHAROO --Xtremepieman 14:41, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Zooa wasn't the culpret for hacking our sites, it was the ones who hate me, like you, Loserpieman. Black rhino ranger 15:28, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Youre right. It wasnt Zooa. It was a team effort. Everyone hates you... Everyone except for VS and yer parents. Thats 3 out of the world. Zooa still hates you. He just thinks you aint worth his time. So, KOMODO LOVER... Can you count up to 7billion? Coz thats how many people hate you. Thats PEOPLE only. Include everything, and youve got a very big and unknown number on yer hands. So. Start counting. If you can get past 20... ¬_¬ SHUT IT!!! I am so friggin tired with you guys fighting with BRR. <_<--Connor Temple Listen, you so far are not a jerk, if one more hatred post like that then you are a jerk (not to Conner Temple). Any by the way, I have a sister too, I have tons of cousins in england and 3 in malaysia, I have lots of aunties and uncles. At Bemrose school, there are many people over there that like me. Over 200. Black rhino ranger 08:30, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Thats still not OVER 9000, KOMODO LOVER aka WOMCAT aka RODIMUS RHYME.--Xtremepieman 16:16, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I SAID SHUT IT!!! Why exactly do you fight with BRR? <__< --Connor Temple i must lol. brr get a life please for the sake of zoo tycoon 2 destroy your computer --Legojedij Sorry but I am afraid you cannot tell me to do that, none of you are the boss of me. Black rhino ranger 12:25, 13 October 2008 (UTC) We arent the boss of you. However, we all are indeed more awesome than you are. And everyone knows that more awesome people have authority over those less awesome, or in this case, those with absolutely no awesomeness aka you. So ya, go away, destory yer PC, and DONT COME BACK... BlackRhinoRanger the Komodo Loving Rodmius Womcat of Rhyme... I never quit, I never give up using computers, Dad got this for me, it took him 1000s of pounds to get this. They are not cheap in england. Black rhino ranger 15:45, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Hackers again HACKERS!!!!!!!!! THEY CAME AGAIN!!!!!!!!! THEY TOOK AWAY MY ADMINSHIP ON JET ANIMALS!!!!!!!!--Chris Mclean And the bad news is, they changed my Password. Black rhino ranger 17:39, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I was banned.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 21:09, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Who made The Awesomeness admin. He is one of the hackers. Black rhino ranger 07:24, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Xtremepie I demand that you admins Block Xtrempie at once, he is messing up my XP pages and my team page. Black rhino ranger 12:54, 1 October 2008 (UTC) No u. Xtremepieman 18:43, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I discoverered that you were Elephint on my forum. Black rhino ranger 07:17, 2 October 2008 (UTC) And you BRR are saying YOU've never messed up a page here or on Wikipedia. Who said I won't fix them?--Connor Temple Oh well I guess I'll remain blocked till next year, I'll leave you alone untill them, (packs up suitcase) Bye. Black rhino ranger 20:26, 17 October 2008 (UTC) NOT AGAIN Those IP guys are messing with my Jet Animals article, undo them and contact an admin to semi protect this. Black rhino ranger 09:57, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Spotlight We need to make a spotlight just to make sure many people can come here. Black rhino ranger 12:29, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, I am being serious I can fix everything that is vandalised here, look in here. It wasn't me, if you unblock me, I'll fix it for you. Black rhino ranger 13:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) If you really think you're be unblocked to fix things, then you fail even more.Snowleo 22:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I know the release date for CC I figured out on ZTV it was due to release in december 2008/January 2009. Black rhino ranger 09:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Sure it is... I've seen it with my own eyes. Black rhino ranger 08:24, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Fail. First, yer banned. You cant see anything in ZTV. Second, we never announced a friggin release date. If theres a release date I dont know about, then its wrong. THERE ARE NO RELEASE DATES. DragonGod 16:14, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I was on my uncle's computer and I was logged out and what I saw was the release date for MMM. You guys are hiding somthing Yes, we are hiding something... BRR, stop harrassing MMM. you guy have no right to comand me. Black rhino ranger 09:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC) FETCH ME MY BOTTLEROCKET! NOW! Get it yourself No u What does a bottle rocket of what you say looks like, I never heard of it. Black rhino ranger 08:26, 20 November 2008 (UTC) WHo the heck let BRR back on? Kingcøbrasaurus 19:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Look at the state of the main page Main page It wasn't even me. Page fixed by me. And how do we know it was not you, KL?Snowleo 15:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Because I was blocked but thanks for fixing it. Black rhino ranger 21:01, 19 November 2008 (UTC) You were blocked, yes. Were you IP blocked?Snowleo 11:27, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Well, look what we have here! This is a new low for you Komodo Lover. Sockpuppet freak.Snowleo 20:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I'm talking about your sockpuppeting here, FYI.Snowleo 11:41, 21 November 2008 (UTC) No, you idiot! I'm not talking about Mr. Serious, i'm taliing about Ronald McDonald. You posted on my page saying; "I am BRR, and you'll never stop my funnies"Snowleo 20:29, 21 November 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Oh, now you're 'Snowleo2" now, KL? <_< Snowleo 20:30, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ...Stop deleting this section. I've already reported you to the owner. You yourself told me you were ronald mcdonald when you vandalized my page.Snowleo 13:10, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Stop deleting the topic! >_> You have absolutly NO PROOF that you were not ronald mcdonald and Snowleo2. You have previously sockpuppeted on Wikipedia, so evidence points to you. AND, you like potter puppet pals, thus one picture was the potter puppet pals. The other pictures are on the same level as your "funnies". So, you are the suspect of the proof we have.Snowleo 13:35, 23 November 2008 (UTC) KL, you cannot "remove" me.Snowleo 20:29, 24 November 2008 (UTC)